School Life
by InuNani
Summary: AU. This story is about how all the cast of InuYasha would be like in a normal high school. Or at least you think it's normal. Please R&R!
1. First Class & Recess

**Chapter 1: First Class & Recess**

"Where the hell is Room 35?" InuYasha asked himself. It was the first day of school on Higurashi High School. (Kagome's mom owns the school.)

InuYasha was already tardy for his first class. He wasn't looking at where he was going, so when he turned at a corner…CRASH!

InuYasha got up quickly. "Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" He yelled. Then he noticed who he ran into. "Miroku? I thought you moved!" He said, amazed.

Miroku drunkenly got to his feet. "Good to see you too, InuYasha. My mom changed her mind at the last minute about moving. You know how she is." He said wearily.

"Oh, that's cool. Now I won't be alone in detention." InuYasha said.

"Heh. Whatever. Hey, do you know where Room 35 is?" Miroku asked.

"You have the same class as me! No, I don't know where the hell it is!" InuYasha replied.

Just then, a teacher came by. It was Ms. Kaede.

"Why are you boys out of class?" She asked.

"We couldn't find Room 35, Ms. Kaede." InuYasha explained. "Could you please show us where it is?" He asked politely.

"Follow me." Was all Ms. Kaede said.

The two followed Ms. Kaede around the school, going down many halls, turning many corners, then after about five minutes, they came to Room 35.

"Thank you Ms. Kaede." Miroku said thankfully.

They both went into the room. The teacher was in the middle of talking about the Feudal Era when they came in.

"Sorry we're tardy, Mr. Takayoshi." InuYasha said. "We got lost."

"Just take a seat and make sure it never happens ever again or else you two will have detention." Mr. Takayoshi said dully.

Miroku and InuYasha grinned at each other. They saw Sango and Kagome and sat down by them. The two girls sighed.

"You two will never learn to carry a map, will you?" Kagome said.

"I know. But Miroku! What are you doing here? I thought you moved." Sango said.

Miroku smiled. "Nope! My mom changed her mind at the last minute." Then he grabbed Sango's hand and stroked his face with it. "And now I can stay with you my dear Sango." He said.

SLAP!

"You are not allowed to touch me Miroku! We are not going out!" Sango said angrily.

"I can change that." Miroku whispered to himself.

"Shut up, you two! People are trying to learn here!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"Sorry!" Miroku said with attitude.

"Hey. You guys want to get pizza after school?" InuYasha asked Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Let's talk at recess!" Kagome said angrily.

"Whatever." InuYasha whispered.

At recess, the four met at the cafeteria.

"Now what were you saying, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I was saying; let's go get pizza after school." InuYasha said.

"Sure. I have no plans." Sango replied.

"I'll probably be there a little later since I have to tutor Shippo." Kagome said.

"Maybe you can bring him along too." Sango suggested.

"OK. I'll ask him if he can come." Kagome said.

"I'll be there." Miroku said.

"So, where are we meeting after school?" InuYasha asked.

"How about at the parking lot? I have a car now." Miroku grinned.

"YOU have a CAR!" The other three said at the same time.

"Yeah. Instead of moving, my mom got me a car instead!" Miroku bragged.

"What kind?" Sango asked.

"A blue Mustang Convertible!" Miroku said.

"Ooo!" The two girls exclaimed.

Then Miroku put his arms around Sango and Kagome. "And you two ladies can ride in the front with me." He said seductively.

DOUBLE SLAP!

"You'll never learn, Miroku." InuYasha said. "But why don't I have a car!" He said sadly.


	2. Second Class & The Principal's Office

**Chapter 2: Second Class and the Principal's Office**

InuYasha and Miroku had the next class together. Math.

"Hey. InuYasha." Miroku whispered.

"What!" InuYasha asked, irritated. "If you're asking me for help, you're out of luck. I don't get any of this."

"No. This is something mort personal. Do you think I should ask Sango out? I'm thinking of asking her at the pizza place." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Maybe. If you want my point of view, I think Sango likes you." InuYasha replied.

:Really? OK! I'm going to go ask her out today!" Miroku said with confidence.

Just then Koga came inn tardy. "Sorry Teach. I was busy flirting with a girl named Kagome in her P.E. class." Koga said coolly.

"What!" InuYasha exclaimed. He got up and went to Koga. "What did you say to Kagome, you mangy wolf!"

Koga looked at InuYasha. "I only asked her out to the movies. And guess what? She said yes!" He said.

"S-she s-said y-yes!" InuYasha asked. In the next second, fist were flying, and Miroku joined InuYasha. The next thing they knew, the three of them were waiting outside the principal's office. Koga was the most beat up one. (Sorry Koga-lovers. I have issues with Koga.)

"Come in you three." A sweet voice said. It was Mrs. Higurashi.

The three boys went inside the room. They sat down in three separate places.

"Now why did you two…" Mrs. Higurashi pointed to InuYasha and Miroku, "…gang up on Koga here?" She asked in an uncomfortable kind voice.

Silence.

"InuYasha? Tell me what happened." Mrs. Higurashi said in a more serious voice.

InuYasha took a deep breath. "Well, Koga came to class late saying that he was tardy because he was busy flirting with Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrows raised. "So I got mad, and asked what he said to her and he said that he asked Kagome out to the movies and she said…" He paused then said angrily, "She said yes to that mangy wolf!"

"InuYasha! Calm down! You want me to suspend you?" Mrs. Higurashi's kindness left her voice. Koga snickered. Then Mrs. H. (I'll just call her Mrs. H. from now on.) glared at Koga. He stopped instantly.

"Now InuYasha. You fought Koga just because he asked her out?" She asked.

"Feh. No, that's not why." InuYasha lied.

"Then why?" Mrs. H. asked.

Silence.

"If you're not going to answer me, then I'll have to give you detention." She said firmly.

"OKAY! I FOUGHT HIM BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON KAGOME AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE GOING OUT WITH HER!" InuYasha blurted out.

Everyone was speechless. When InuYasha noticed what he said, he whispered, "Damn it." Then he blushed.

Mrs. H. smiled. "Thank you for your honesty. You three may leave now. And Koga? You might want to go to the nurse's office."

"Nah. Dog Breath can't hurt me much." Koga lied. Then he cringed.

InuYasha was about to yell at Koga, but Mrs. H. glared at him.

The three left the principal's office. Then Miroku said, "You have a crush on Kagome? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shut up. And if you two tell her, I'll kill you both." InuYasha said, irritated.

"I give you credit, Dog Breath. That took some guts just blurting out like that in front of Kagome's mom." Koga said. Then he smirked. "I'll remember that when I'm on my date with Kagome."

"You want more pain?" Was all InuYasha said to Koga.

"Don't worry InuYasha. I won't tell her." Miroku reassured InuYasha.

InuYasha sighed. "You better not, because I want to tell her myself." He whispered to himself.

But little did he know, Kagome was passing by the principal's office when she heard everything InuYasha said.


	3. The Pizza Place

**Chapter 3: The Pizza Place**

InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango met in the parking lot. Kagome was in a nearby class, tutoring Shippo.

"So Miroku, where's your car?" InuYasha asked.

"Right here." Miroku replied happily.

"Wow." Was all Sango said.

It was a shiny, dark blue Mustang Convertible. It had leather seats, a CD player, and other features.

"Ladies first." Miroku said politely.

Sango got in the front seat and smiled. It had a massager built inside.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome and Shippo were running towards the other three.

"I thought you were tutoring Shippo, Kagome." InuYasha said.

"My teacher said she didn't have to today." Shippo said.

"Well, shall we go?" Miroku asked.

They drove to the pizza place and Kagome and Sango were talking about Miroku's car the whole time. When they got there, they got a table and ordered one medium cheese pizza and one meat lover's pizza.

"So, boys. How was your last class?" Kagome asked.

"Um, we went to the principal's office." InuYasha replied.

"Yeah, it was because of that stupid Koga." Miroku said.

"Why? What did he do?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"He, he was acting stupid." InuYasha hesitantly said.

They were silent for a while until Miroku said, "Hey Sango, can I talk to you outside please?"

"Sure." They both went outside and about thirty seconds later, Sango came in running, blushing.

"What's wrong Sango? Did Miroku touch you again?" Kagome asked.

"No! He just asked me out!" She whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome's eyes went wide. Then she smiled.

"Well? You better not keep him waiting and give him an answer." Kagome said while winking.

"But, what should I say? Yes or no?" Sango said.

"I think you should say what your heart says. I think you should say yes." Kagome smiled.

Sango went back outside and then they both came back in, holding hands. Miroku grinned at InuYasha. InuYasha grinned back.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Kagome said cheerfully. Then she looked at Miroku coldly. "If you break Sango's heart, I'll kill you."

Miroku gulped. Then the pizza arrived. They ate it all and then they were leaving when Kagome said to InuYasha, "I'm going on a date with Koga tonight." InuYasha flinched. "You should really get a girlfriend, InuYasha." Kagome said.

InuYasha looked at Miroku helplessly. "So InuYasha, who do you have a crush on?" Kagome asked.

"Um, I gotta go guys. I'll catch a bus home." InuYasha said nervously. "And Kagome? I-I d-don't have a-a crush on a-anybody." He stuttered.

Kagome passed by InuYasha and whispered in his ear, "Liar." Then she smiled. "OK! Bye, InuYasha!"

They left InuYasha right where he was standing. "I'm in trouble." Was all he said.


	4. Kagome's Date with Koga

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Date with Koga**

Ding, dong! Kagome ran to the door. Koga was waiting outside, smiling at Kagome. Then he gave a small, wrapped box to her.

"It'll look perfect on you." Koga said. He looked perfect too. He had nice, black slacks on, a button-up shirt with blue flames at the end, and his hair was gelled up nicely.

"Come on in, Koga." Kagome said cheerfully. Then she opened the box. It was a gold necklace, with small diamonds on it and her name etched in the middle.

She gasped. "It's beautiful Koga! But how did you afford it?"

"I was saving up for it for three months." Koga said sweetly.

Kagome then kissed Koga on his cheek. They both blushed. "I'll go finish getting ready and then we'll go. Make yourself at home." She went upstairs into her room.

Koga went into the living room and saw Mrs. H. He gasped. "Hi, Mrs. Higurashi." He said nervously.

"Oh hi, Koga! My, you look handsome tonight." Mrs. H. said.

"Thank you." Then Kagome came downstairs. She was wearing a blue denim miniskirt, a pink halter top, and her hair was up in a clip. She was trying to put on the necklace. Then Koga went to her and said, "Here. Let me help you." He put the necklace on her then said sweetly, "You look very beautiful tonight, Kagome."

"Thank you Koga. Let's go. Bye Mom!" Kagome said.

"Bye! You two have fun!" Mrs. H. said.

They went out of Kagome's house and then Kagome saw a black Hummer H2.

"Wow!" Was all Kagome said.

Koga went and opened the door for Kagome. It was just like a limo inside the H2.

When they got to the theater, Koga bought two tickets for "Land of the Dead".

During the movie, Kagome got scared at one part and hid her face in Koga's chest. He smiled. Then he tried to hold her hand but she started eating popcorn. When she stopped eating, she put her arm on the armrest and then Koga held her hand.

Kagome didn't pull away until out of nowhere, she thought about InuYasha. She tried to get him out of her head by leaning on Koga's shoulder, but all she thought about was InuYasha.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She whispered to Koga. But she didn't go to the bathroom. She went right outside of the theater and thought, 'Why am I thinking about that liar at a time like this? I don't like him or anything.' Then she thought about it. "Or do I?" She said aloud. Then she looked at the necklace Koga gave her. "No! I will enjoy this date without thinking about that idiot!" She screamed. Then people started staring at her. She walked inside the theater fast.

Koga was waiting in the arcade. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Sorry. I needed some fresh air. Shall we go to my house?" Kagome replied. Then she held Koga's hand. Koga smiled.

When Koga dropped Kagome off at her front door and Kagome was about to go in her house, Koga turned her around and kissed her.

"Good night Kagome." He said.

"Good night, Koga." She said. "See you at school tomorrow." Kagome smiled.

Kagome went to her room and was smiling the whole time. Then she thought about InuYasha.

"Why do I keep thinking about him?" Then she gasped. "It's because…I love him." She sighed. "But what about Koga? He seems so happy. I don't know what to do." Then she fell into an unpleasant sleep.


	5. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 5: Brotherly Love**

"I think Kagome found out about me liking her. Did she pass by the office when I blurted out?" InuYasha sighed. Then he went out of his room to get a drink. He nearly jumped when he saw his older brother from behind him.

"AHHH! What the hell, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru laughed. "You are such a sissy, InuYasha."

InuYasha growled. "What was that!"

Sesshomaru walked away. "You heard me."

Now InuYasha was pissed off. He went to his brother and pushed him. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed.

Sesshomaru wasn't phased. "Oooooh! Having a bad day, are we?" He said sarcasticly. "Want to tell me what's wrong? Or do you want to fight?"

"You wouldn't know how to deal with my problems! So just stay away from me!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "It's about that girl Kagome, isn't it?"

InuYasha didn't say anything. He just walked to the kitchen and got his drink.

"You like her, don't you?" Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha couldn't handle it anymore. "SHUT UP! YOU WOULD KNOW HOW IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A CRUSH ON A GIRL, FLUFFY! SO JUST MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!"

Sesshomaru's eyes got wide. "But I also heard that she went out with Koga. I guess your 'girlfriend' isn't really your girlfriend. And your wrong. I actually HAVE a girlfriend. It's Kagura."

InuYasha laughed. "Kagura? That's the best you can do?"

Now Sesshomaru was getting mad. "At least I have a girlfriend! You have NOTHING!"

Now they started to have a fistfight. Mrs. Tashio heard the commotion then went downstairs and saw the two brothers fighting. "Hey! Stop fighting this instant!" She yelled. The two boys noticed their mother and stopped.

"You two are grounded for a month! This is the third time you boys fought this week! Now go to your rooms!" Mrs. Tashio screamed.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru gave their last cold glances to each other and went to their rooms.

"This day couldn't get any worse." InuYasha said to himself. Then he layed on his bed. "I wonder how Kagome's doing." He sighed then went to sleep.


End file.
